


Do you?

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I Do, Telepathy, Wedding, whouffalldi week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would a bride and groom say at the altar, if no one else could hear? Oh, wait, he's a telepath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you?

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of wedding fluff, for Whouffalldi week, from the prompt 'I do' running, lips.
> 
> (Lips- They didn't move theirs through out this conversation)

The organ plays, the vicar asks the question, but the congregation can’t hear this little exchange at the altar.

 **“Do you** …?”

 

        I do think you’re quite bossy…

                        _Well, you’re grumpy_

       You're on the short side

                        _You’re just tall and skinny..._

        I do think you’re too fond of your mirror…

 _And you're too clever by half!_     

        Your flat’s untidy…

                        _Your TARDIS is unreliable_

        Your job must be dull, dull, dull

_You couldn’t hold down a job if you tried!_

        Although, I do think you run well...

_When have I ever had a choice?_

         ...and you’re brave…

_I never doubt you’ve got my back_

         …and clever

_Okay, your brain is a big as the moon_

 

            I do think you show me wonders

                        _You show me wonders too_

 

Your eyes are beautiful and infinite

                        _Yours are ice in the winter sun_

           

.           I see the woman I want

**** _I see the man I love_

**_“Ahem”_ **

 

_Although sometimes it's a wonder we ever got here at all._

Agreed! But in answer to that question:

 

“I do”

“ _I do”_

We do!


End file.
